Karandian Talons
= Karandian Mage Corps (Talons) = The term “Talon” is used both as a singular noun to describe a mage soldier in the MageCorps, and as a plural to describe a branch of the Mage Corps (also designated by color coding). Devices and Uniforms: As the Mage Corps is an elite branch of the Karandian military, they have a standardized dress uniform. The Talon dress uniform is a white shirt, brown pants, black boots, and a green vest bearing the Karandian Crest and their rank. The Talon field uniform, while keeping the samestyle, has more relaxed guidelines. The primary requirement is that they wear their green Karandian Talon vest. (The Karandian regular Army can be differentiated from the Talons by their standard Tabard which is similar to the Karandian Crest of a green field, bisected from upper right to lower left by a white line and overlaid with a golden Griffin.) All Talons are issued three basic pieces of equipment: vest, ID tags, and a dagger. Each Talon vest bears the Karandia Crest on the right breast. The crest is a white chevron with a golden griffin. Beneath the crest is a “talon”shape in the color of their group or “Talon” “Divisions”. TheTalon’s rank will be found under the Crest and it will be the same color as the talon. Each Mage Soldier often customizes their own vest, adding pockets, pouches, and other spaces to hold components, spellbooks or scrolls. The ID or “dog tags” are leather rectangles 2 ½” long by 1 ¼” wide. The face is painted with the Karandia crest and the obverse has the Talon’s name, and rank upon it. Each Talon is also issued a dagger. The dagger is a simple 6” single bladed knife with a black wrapped handle and a green pommel. Other than these three things, Talons will modify the rest of their uniform to meet the needs of whatever their current mission may be. Generally, unless they have a specific and viable reason, the Talons uniforms will remain relatively standard. Talon vest Shirt: white (green or brown are acceptable for mission variations) Pants: brown or tan (green or black are acceptable for mission variations) Boots: black or brown Headgear: green, brown or tan (simple hats or headwrap only) The Green Talons have a field exemption from the standard issue Talon vest. They are also approved to wear a “subdued” color vest (no whites or other brightcolors – for camouflage reasons), as long as the vest conforms to the same pattern and configuration of the standard issue vest. Deity: The Mage Corps holds Karandia sacred. They believe in “Unit, Corps, and Karandia” (and generally in that order). The Mage Corps will not acceptany Divine Mages into its ranks, as they do not want their soldiers answering to a “higher authority” than the Army Officers. In fact, aside from a handful of chaplains in the regular Karandian Army, there are no divine mages in the ranks. Divine Mages ultimately answer to and serve their Gods. The Karandian Army shall be the highest authority and final answer for its soldiers. Since the Army, and subsequently the Corps, is made up of a variety of wizards from many levels of society, there are those that have their own personal faith or beliefs.The Corps does not discourage deity worship, though it is rare to see a Talon who worships a deity. Goal: The Mage Corps Talons are a smaller, specialized elite force of mages within the Karandian Army, whose purpose is to defend the Kingdom of Karandia. Territory: The Mage Corps is located in Karandia. They supplement the Army in its defense of the kingdom, lending their magikal knowledge, skills and strength to the regular fighting forces. Talon squads have been seen acting throughout the lands of Xaria on missions of importance. These small squads are generally on a “Black Talon” mission. Recently, many Talons have been selected or assigned to the “Concentric Order.” This order, is not specifically military controlled, however all members are Talons.They have been given special leave by the Griffin of Magik, in conjunction with the Griffin of the Army and King Pembroke to travel the lands of Xaria on missions of magikal importance. Their function in serving Karandia, is to record or obtain any magikal phenomena, artifacts, or tomes. While already a leader in magikal knowledge, Karandia is seeking to improve and spread their magikal information and knowledge, creating a universal library of magik, from the mundane to the Arcane. Typical Member: All Talons are Karandian-born humans that are enlisted in the Karandian Army. Theyare full mages that have shown a particular aptitude for spellcasting or other magikal ability. As with all Armies, the Talon ranks are made up from all walks of life, from poor to aristocratic. Recruitment and Training: The soldiers that make up the Mage Corps are selected out of the ranks of the Karandian Army. There are many soldiers in the regular Army that are mages or have magikal talent. Occasionally, Academy Instructor MageSergeants will go on “scouting missions” to find suitable candidates.Their superior officers also recommend candidates when they show promise in the magikal arts. Talons are all trained at a facility called the Mage Academy. The Academy is housed in a walled Keep 30 leagues to the east of Traau. An Academy Class is held every two months to train the new Cadets. Since the Talons are a very small percentage of the Army, there are only a handful of Cadets per class, making the training more intense and personal than standard military training. And because of the difficult training, many Cadets fail and return to the Army to complete their service. Cadets are only rejected if they have little or no proclivity towards magik. The training is broken into two phases, Basic Talon Training, and Advanced Talon Training. During the Basic training phase, the Cadets are taught the four basic spells common to all Talons. As the Mage Corps’ primary function is to serve as military outfit, the Cadets learn Detect Magik,a damage causing spell, a spell for protection against magikal attack and a spell for protection from physical attacks. The most common spell list that a Cadet has upon completion of Basic Mage Training is: Detect Magik Magik Bolt Magik Shield Shield That way, every Mage, regardless of Talon, can also function as a soldier. Advanced training is when the Cadets are moved into the Talon that best suits their abilities and talents. During this training the Cadets learn more specific and specialized magik, to better perform their future duties. Red Talons will learn more combat spells, White more healing and counteractive spells, Blue more protective and defense spells, and so on. While at the Mage Academy Advanced Training, the new Cadets will be rigorously trained and taught, how to use magik in combat and problem solving. In advanced magik training the Cadets are put through scenarios with the theme known as “Get the Box.” Each new scenario gives the Cadets different obstacles, problems and enemies to overcome, developing their versatility and quick thinking. Code & Conduct: The Talons are soldiers, and as such, their code and conduct derive from themilitary environment. The hierarchy of rank and the following of orders are strictly enforced. However, on the battlefield, the Talons will do whatever necessary to complete their mission and attain their goal. Past: The origin of the King’s Army predates modern Karandia and is lost to history. The Mage Corps, however, was founded in 96 P.A. when the Griffin of the Army and the Griffin of Magik collaborated on a training program to further the study and skills of promising Army Mages. Both parties realized the benefits of having an experienced cadre of combat mages at the command of the King. During the early years, the Mage Corps was not much more than a large group of combat mages (whatwould now be Red Talon). They worked side by side with the Army in defending and attacking other lands. As the years passed, the Mage Corps began to specialize, focusing their training courses. In theyear 118, Mage Sergeant Elliott Woollsey is credited for developing the Talons structure that is still in use. In recent years, the Talons have been in integral in defending Karandia’s eastern border in the ongoing battle with Icara. Present: Currently the majority of the Mage Corps is still in Karandia defending the kingdom against all threats. In the year 500, the newly appointed Griffin of Magik, Lord Aldarian, along with the Griffin of the Army and King Pembroke created a new assignment for the Talons. The Griffin started a movement in the Karandian Mage Council Assemblyto expand, catalog, and research magikal phenomena in the world. Individual members of the Mage Corps have been given the task to travel Xaria and beyond seeking to catalog and record magikal phenomena, unusual magik occurrences and arcane magik, heretofore unknown. Generally, these Talons are traveling alone. A recent sequence of events involving six stones of creation and an island rising from the sea caused a massive earthquake and tidal wave that ravaged the western seaboard and towns of Karandia. Many groups of Talons had been seen outside Karandia’s borders. Several squads were seen throughout Xaria on a quest to recover and neutralize the “Creation Stones.” The island which rose on the western shore subsequently sank, and in an odd turn no damage was done to the shoreline; it is assumed whatever goals the Talons wished to accomplish were met. A recent truce has been struck between Karandia and Icara. Since that time, the Talons have also been seen working in a tense companionship with the Icaran forces. Alliances: Beinga subdivision, the Mage Corps has close ties with the Karandian Army.They work hand in hand with the Army in all aspects, and have the support and aid from them at any time. Due to an ancient law designed to ensure that the Mage Council cannot restrict important magikal knowledge from the military, the Mage Corps has a reserved section of the Mage Council Assembly Hall. The Mage Council Assembly of Traau is a vast body of hundreds of mages, who gather to discuss and dictate the use and development of magik in Karandia, as well as a vast storehouse of magikal information and resources. It is also the forum in which the Griffin of Magik holds audience and debate. The Assembly Hall is a large, bowl-shaped amphitheatre. The floor of the Hall is where the speakers and presenters stand to address the Mage Council. Each significant magikal household has a section assigned to them.Their placement in the Assembly Hall is based on their influence, importance and standing in the Karandian Noble Houses. The closer to the main floor your house’s section is, the more powerful and influential your house is in Karandia and in the world of Magik. Though the Mage Corps is not an official house, they are recognized and given a small section. Their section is a small wedge of the seating that extends from the floor to the highest tier. The individual Talons are assigned seats based on their rank and other military politics. The Mage Corps is also allied with all official Karandian entities, though not all are on pleasant and agreeable terms. Currently, Akkoria and Icara are allies of Karandia and the Mage Corps. Enemies: For over 630 years (from 129 P.A.), Icarans and Karandians have been bitter enemies. For over 100 years (since 384 A.Y.), Karandians and Icarans have been hostile and openly fighting one another in a lengthy and costly brutal war. This hatred and fighting took place even during temporary “cease-fights,” and behind the backs of the Veldron Knights, who stood post over the border during that time. So, obviously, Icarans, and especially their religious magikal brethren the Acolytes of Vorak, were also enemies to the Mage Corps… …Until 502, when leaders of both nations declared a truce. Their emissaries signed peace treaties and traveled together to Akkoria to join in a temporary alliance. So far, no group or country has specifically declared the Talons enemies. However, any enemy of Karandia will consider the Talons enemies. Despite this, it is hard for the Talons to find 'friends' as many nations feel their quest to observe and secure magikal items is imperialistic at worst and meddlesome at best. Leadership: The Mage Corps is under control of the Army. They have a specific structure and chain of command. The highest-ranking Mage Soldier makes the decisions and is the leader of any given situation. The highestrank in the Mage Corps is Major. Therefore, the Mage Corps is led by decisions and assignments come from the Command Staff of the Army, and ultimately, the Griffin of the Army and King Pembroke himself. Even so, the Griffin and the King almost never interfere in the day-to-day operations of the Mage Corps or the Army. The Mage Corps has a basic military rank structure. Both the Mage Corps and the Army use the same ranks and insignia. The Army insignia, however, are all white and do not have the Talon mark above. Cadet (no rank insignia): Talons in training at the Mage Academy. Regardless of rank before the Academy, they are reduced to Cadet upon assignment. Graduation equals apromotion to Private. Private:They perform most of the menial tasks and are the backbone of the MageCorps. These soldiers are the front line magikal defense of Karandia. Lance Corporal:Though they hold a higher rank than Private, these mage soldiers perform the same duties. They are the next step in the chain of command. Corporal:These soldiers tend to be given more responsibility and are more experienced than those below them, but are not yet suited for supervisory roles. Sergeant: Sergeants are usually in charge of a squad of Talons assigned to a mission or short-term specific tasks. They are ultimately responsible for the success and survival of their squad. Staff Sergeant: These Mage Soldiers are generally responsible for up to eight Sergeants and their squads (which is known as a battalion). Master Sergeant: These Talons are the senior most Sergeants with the most experience in their field. They are the go-betweens for the Sergeants and the Officers. (MageAcademy Instructors which are usually called "Mage Sergeants" hold thisrank.) Lieutenant:Lieutenants are given command over multiple Sergeants and their battalions. Often Lieutenants are responsible for large areas or long-term projects and missions. Captain:Captains have command over a several Lieutenants and their battalions, or they are in command of a specialized group, such as Theoretical Research Division, Intelligence Gathering, etc. Major:A Major is in command of an entire branch. There are 9 Majors in all: one for each Talon branch and one who acts as the Commandant of the Mage Academy. While the Army’s ranking system continues, thehighest rank within the Mage Corps is that of Major. If a Talon ispromoted above the rank of Major, he is reassigned out of the MageCorps and back to the Army. Colonel General Divisions: The Mage Corps is divided into groups based on their spellcasting areas of expertise. These groups are called “Talons,” and are divided into six basic types, coded by color and each having it’s own specialty. Though True Magik is the most common practice of magik in Karandia, there are Talons that specialize in other categories of magik. Each colored Talon has earned a “nickname” in military slang, well known to the other Talons. Nicknames are considered an honor only if you’re calling on your own unit, but when referring to another Talon its usually an insult. Bantering is common as there is a “friendly” competition between each of the different colored branches. Even if the different Talons taunt and brag, they will always band together as Talons against any other opponent (or other branch of the military). Red Talon: These are the most numerous of Talons and are very effective in what they do. They are the combat mages, best known as an attacking force to use when other means fail. Theyspecialize in infantry support and are often sent into the thick of battle against a difficult opponent. If there is an enemy to be takenout by special means, call Red Talon. Destroying military targets, slaying evil death mages or demons, hunting out and silencing powerful mage opponents are duties for Red Talon. Offensive magik and countermagik are their forte. (This has earned Red Talon the slang nickname of“Scars”) Blue Talon:is known best for magikal “engineering” skill. Used mostly forprotection, they also have a talent for elaborate magikal combinations, enchantments, and for setting (or disarming) magikal traps. They are well known for their tactical skills and spells. If you need to protector defend a target, secure an area, keep something in, out or away, call Blue Talon. Many Blue Talons are also defensive engineers and are versed in the standard schools of structural engineering for physical protections during both encampmentand combat. Some Blue Talon squads have a skilled enchanter. Protection magik, academic magik, barrier spells (wards, walls, traps) and countermagik could all be options for a talented Blue Talon. (Their methodical preparations and ability to hold a line of defense and take abuse without breaking has earned them the slang title of “Turtles” or "Rocks".) Green Talon:Primarily practitioners of Elemental magik, Green Talon specializes in reconnaissance and forward operations, far from the support of the mainbody of troops. Although almost never used in populated areas, they are an imposing force in the wild. Green Talon is known for going into an area, and disappearing. Some squads are rumored to still be hiding in woodlands across the border in Icara. Green Talon can collect tactical information quickly through strange means. They can strike quickly and vanish again into the trees. They are excellent guides in difficult terrain, and a good source for supplies. They are also known to ally with Fae or local Monster tribes. One often hears a phrase like “Don’tworry about our eastern flank, Green Talon has closed the forest…”(Slang: “Weeds”) White Talon: They are the combat medics and rescue squad of the Talons.They are known for speed, stealth, healing, and recovery of targets.They’re used mostly for rescue missions, but have been known to use similar skill in kidnapping targets. White Talon are known for their mobility, moving unseen in and out of enemy territory, and their endurance in traveling long distances rapidly with magik. Spells to conceal and heal are the forte of White Talon. They strike quickly if they strike at all, preferring to evade. When rescue is impossible, they are sent to recover bodies of officers to insure they are not questioned. White Talons are sometimes assigned to be the medic of other Talon squads. Their rivalry with the Grey Talon is more severe than the usual inter-squad rivalries due to the number of Restorative Mages. (Slang: “Rabbits”) Yellow Talon:These are the magik researchers of the Karandian Military. They can learn the ancient languages, decipher hidden magiks, uncover old (or theorize new) spells and train others in their application. Their duty is to experiment with existing spells and analyze new spells and unknown items. This Talon is allowed access even to the restricted libraries of Karandia for military purposes. Though often found deep in study, they can be sent to act as advisors to handle magiks too old or powerful for other units to deal with. Though typically not the strongest in combat, they supply the military with the great power of Knowledge. (Slang: “Dusties” or “Bookends”) Gray Talon: This is the smallest branch of the Talons.It is rare that one is assigned to Grey Talon. These mages are considered a necessary evil to aid in the efforts of the Karandian Army and the Mage Corps. Since the practice of Death Magik is illegal in Karandia, the Mage Corps is the only place where you will find necromancers. Most other units shun this Talon. They are rumored to use fallen bodies for information, and even as recycled soldiers. The study of this form of Magik is carefully regulated, closely watched, and governed by strict policies to insure safety to Karandia. The study hasbeen valuable in the countering of evil death mages that have threatened the kingdom. Their rivalry with the White Talon is more severe than the usual inter-squad rivalries. (Slang: “Shovels”) The following two Talons do not fall under the direct control of the Mage Corps and act somewhat independently of both the Corps and the Army. There is a misconception among most Xarians, including many Karandians that there is a vast secret organization within the Mage Corps called “Black Talon.” This is not true, however there is a basis for this belief. There is, in fact, a seventh division among the Mage Corps known as Black Talon. Black Talon is more commonly used as a collective term when members of various branches of the military are combined for a special mission. Groups not wishing to be identified while on special missions can also wear the Black Talon insignia. Black Talon personnel are housed in a building located inside the military headquarters in the Karandian capital city of Traau. Their responsibility is to organize special operations or missions to gather intelligence and to analyze the information they obtain. The few officials who arrange these missionsare the only permanent members of Black Talon. There are no Black Talon soldiers or Talons under the rank of Lieutenant, and there are only a very small handful of Black Talon officers in the entire Mage Corps. Black Talon is usually assigned a task by their superiors in the military, the King, or the Griffins of Karandia. The Black Talon officers thencheck their files and requisition Mage Soldiers, either by type or by name, depending on the missions and requirements. The assembled squad of various colored talons is then referred to as a “Black Talon squad” for that particular assignment. Major Chessington is the head of Black Talon operations. There is one other group known as “Gold Talon.” These mage soldiers are also called the “Kings Own Talon”. Some younger Talons may have heard some of the older soldiers mention seeing one, or even the honor of meeting one. Tavern Talk and Scuttlebutt: The general knowledge and impression of the Talons from those outside the ranks is that they are a no-nonsense, are highly trained and highly motivated, hard-charging Special Forces group of mages, and experts in all things magikal. After all, they are from Karandia and trained in their Mage Academy. The Talon troops will often, when off-duty, occupy some otherwise pleasant Inn or Tavern, rename it The Muddy Trench (they actually carry a sign around to install on the unlucky location), and proceed to "blow off steam". This process often ends with the Tavern in tatters (but wealthier than it started, as the Talon have no problem paying for their refreshments). It is unusual for anyone to sustain permanent injury, but bruises, new magikal limbs, and hangovers are not uncommon. In-character Quote: “Our line broke, and as we try to close the gap, we come face to face with awhole pack of Ac’lytes. They was foamin’ at the mouth an’ had wildeyes… I knew we was all dead. An’ then, “wham” we get knocked down frombehind us. Fer a second, all I see is stars. But then my head clearsan’ I look up an’ I see these six of ‘em leap over us, wearing greenvests. No swords or shields or nuthin’. Those Talonsjumped right inta the middle of the Ac’lytes, chantin’ an’ bare handsswishin’ around. Now their faces, they never smiled, never got mad,nuthin’. Those Talons,they just jumped right inta the middle of ‘em and fought, fierce-like.It were all lights an’ noise’ and the sound of Ac’lytes dyin’. I tellya, if it weren’t for them Talons, me an’ the whole regiment ‘d be dead.” -Lance Constable Neville Stover, Karandian Army, Icaran Front Known Members of the Order: Remove the name of the player as you link to a character sheet. Mage Academy Instructors: Commandant Helmut Vossman K Mage Sergeant William Schist (Blue) A Mage Sergeant Marcus Drogan (Grey) M Mage Sergeant Lawrence Foxglove (Yellow) G Mage Sergeant Terrance Kidd (Red) B Mage Sergeant Mazer (Green) E Mage Sergeant Mary Sweetwater (White) G Mage Sergeant Timothy Verence (Red) R Active Duty Talons Sgt. Connor MacLorren (Green) Cpl. Christopher Durang (Grey) (Robin) Cpl. Kyle (Blue) M Cpl. Roland (Red) K Cpl. Teara Kota (Red) Haleanna LCpl Preston Meriweather III (Yellow) E LCpl Teeka Naan (Blue) S Pvt. Ruby Talon (Red) Ingrid Pvt Halla Litar (White) Pvt. Gustavus Ing (Blue) P Pvt Brett Spits (Red) B Pvt. Mina Taylor (White) K Pvt. D'Nar (?) P Pvt. Selena Ferramin (?) S Pvt. Seethan Crolus (Grey) S Pvt Morgan Reah (White) Murphy Concentric Order Talons Capt. Dysus (Black) O'H Sergeant Cyrus Kanaan (Red) G Sergeant Stewart Radclyffe (Yellow) Cpl Tasha Gellis (Red) Heather Pvt. Horace Sullivan (White) B Necessary Game Mechanics: Talons are full mages only. Talons can practice any category of magik except Divine. Talons are Karandian humans. You should consider your chosen Talon’s specialty when choosing spells, and stay true to the concept of the character. A White Talon will probably not have Dragon's Breath, Lightning Touch, and Fireball. A Red Talon may only have Magik Bolt and Magik Touch Spells. And a Yellow or Gray Talon may have no combat spells at all. Contact: If you would like information on playing a Talon or the Concentric Order, please direct your questions to Dale B, Andrew G, or DaveM. Red File: There is very little red file information regarding the Talons.